The Twelve Days of Christmas
by CrimsonWings87
Summary: Our favorite countries decided to rewrite this classic Christmas carol. Each chapter is a different group of characters, starting with the Bad Friends Trio. Come and read! Tis the season for Christmas crack!
1. In the styling of the Bad Friends Trio

**Ahaha! As I said in the summary, tis the season for Christmas crack. This idea came out of nowhere yesterday and it didn't take that long to write, actually. ****With the help of my awesome little sister, I was able to come up with something I hope you all like. I find it absolutely hysterical, but I have an odd sense of humor so... yeah... Enjoy~!**

**Oh, and you might wanna go YouTube the original song. That way, when you sing it in your head, you can get a general idea of the melody and how it flows. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Time:  
><strong>**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. ****If I did, it would be all about Prussia...**

* * *

><p>On the first day of Christmas<br>The Trio gave to me:  
>One naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the second day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the third day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Three ripe tomatoes  
>Two fluffy pandas and<br>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree

On the fourth day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Four long stem roses  
>Three ripe tomatoes<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the fifth day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Five baby chicks  
>Four long stem roses<br>Three ripe tomatoes  
>Two fluffy pandas and<br>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree

On the sixth day of Christmas  
>The Trio sent to me:<br>Six orders of churros  
>Five baby chicks<br>Four long stem roses  
>Three ripe tomatoes<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the seventh day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Seven kisses blowing  
>Six orders of churros<br>Five baby chicks  
>Four long stem roses<br>Three ripe tomatoes  
>Two fluffy pandas and<br>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree

On the eighth day of Christmas  
>The trio gave to me:<br>Eight beers a chuggin'  
>Seven kisses blowing<br>Six orders of churros  
>Five baby chicks<br>Four long stem roses  
>Three ripe tomatoes<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the ninth day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Nine Romanos dancing  
>Eight beers a chuggin'<br>Seven kisses blowing  
>Six orders of churros<br>Five baby chicks  
>Four long stem roses<br>Three ripe tomatoes  
>Two fluffy pandas and<br>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree

On the tenth day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Ten flaming Frances  
>Nine Romanos dancing<br>Eight beers a chuggin'  
>Seven kisses blowing<br>Six orders of churros  
>Five baby chicks<br>Four long stem roses  
>Three ripe tomatoes<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Eleven Russias dying  
>Ten flaming Frances<br>Nine Romanos dancing  
>Eight beers a chuggin'<br>Seven kisses blowing  
>Six orders of churros<br>Five baby chicks  
>Four long stem roses<br>Three ripe tomatoes  
>Two fluffy pandas and<br>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
>The Trio gave to me:<br>Twelve turtles crawling  
>Eleven Russias dying<br>Ten flaming Frances  
>Nine Romanos dancing<br>Eight beer a chuggin'  
>Seven kisses blowing<br>Six orders of churros  
>Five baby chicks<br>Four long stem roses  
>Three ripe tomatoes<br>Two fluffy pandas and  
>A naked Frenchman in a pear tree<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha~ God, that cracks me up! Anywho, thanks for reading and don't forget to R&amp;R, please! <strong>

**Up next: The Axis Powers!**


	2. In the styling of The Axis Powers

**Alrighty then, here's the next one. As I said at the end of the previous chapter, it's the Axis Powers this time! Yay! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer Time:**  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. (Even though there's only one character mentioned.)<strong>

* * *

><p>On the first day of Christmas<br>The Axis gave to me:  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

On the second day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

On the third day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Three salted salmons  
>Two hundred laps and<br>A tomato fairy in a pear tree

On the fourth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Four pasta dishes  
>Three salted salmons<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

On the fifth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Five hundred more laps  
>Four pasta dishes<br>Three salted salmons  
>Two hundred laps and<br>A tomato fairy in a pear tree

On the sixth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Six Pochi-kuns  
>Five hundred more laps<br>Four pasta dishes  
>Three salted salmons<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

On the seventh day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing  
>Six Pochi-kuns<br>Five hundred more laps  
>Four pasta dishes<br>Three salted salmons  
>Two hundred laps and<br>A tomato fairy in a pear tree

On the eighth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Eight drunken Prussians  
>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing<br>Six Pochi-kins  
>Five hundred more laps<br>Four pasta dishes  
>Three salted salmons<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in pear tree<p>

On the ninth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Nine I'll think about it's  
>Eight drunken Prussians<br>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing  
>Six Pochi-kuns<br>Five hundred more laps  
>Four pasta dishes<br>Three salted salmons  
>Two hundred laps and<br>A tomato fairy in a pear tree

On the tenth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Ten Italian flags  
>Nine I'll think about it's<br>Eight drunken Prussians  
>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing<br>Six Pochi-kuns  
>Five hundred more laps<br>Four pasta dishes  
>Three salted salmons<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Eleven beers a pourin'  
>Ten Italian flags<br>Nine I'll think about it's  
>Eight drunken Prussians<br>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing  
>Six Pochi-kuns<br>Five hundred more laps  
>Four pasta dishes<br>Three salted salmons  
>Two hundred laps and<br>A tomato fairy in a pear tree

On the Twelfth day of Christmas  
>The Axis gave to me:<br>Twelve cherry blossoms  
>Eleven beers a pourin'<br>Ten Italian flags  
>Nine I'll think about it's<br>Eight drunken Prussians  
>Seven Ve's a Ve-ing<br>Six Pochi-kuns  
>Five hundred more laps<br>Four pasta dishes  
>Three salted salmons<br>Two hundred laps and  
>A tomato fairy in a pear tree<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome right?<strong> **Yeah, I thought so. Don't forget to review, please and thank you! X3**

**Up next: The Allies!**


End file.
